Can't Keep the Secret Forever
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Anabella's parents get killed by the same murderer going around Beacon Hills,and she has no where else to go but a foster home.So what happens when Stiles's dad adopts her?How will life be living with Stiles, sharing a room with him until they can clear the guest bedroom? And most importantly,how will Stiles and Scott keep her from finding out the truth of what's REALLY going on?
1. Chapter One - Leaving Beacon Hills

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANYTHING RECONGNIZABLE! ;) Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**~Anabella's POV~**

"No, but what I'm saying is they should make something so that doesn't happen!" One of my best friends, Stiles, argued as he walked by my side through the hallway of Beacon Hills high. We were heading to the last class of the day, which I had with both Scott and Stiles, Chemistry. Because Mr. Harris was always a joy to be around. Note the sarcasm there.

"Stiles, I- What- How do you think they're even going to do that?" I asked, I can't beleive we were _actually _talking about this.

"Do what?" Scott asked coming up beside me, trapping me between the two of them.

"Make something so that the snacks in the vending machine don't get stuck anymore." I answered for Stiles laughing.

"Hey! It would come in handy! If those things were invented, the vending machine at the hospital, wouldn't have fell over! Just saying!" He aurgued his point, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis as we walked into the Chemistry room.

Me and Scott exchanged and glance and shook our heads laughing.

"Ms. Woods, Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski! Would you take your seats so we can begin class? Or do you want to continue holding up the class, earning you all homework over the weekend?" Mr. Harris said in his usual sarcastic, dull tone.

We all took exchanged a quick glance and took our seats.

Scott and Stiles sitting next to each other, and me taking my usual spot next to Issac.

"Hey Issac." I whispered next to me. I loved Issac, he was one of my best friends besides Stiles and Scott.

"Hey Bella." he whispered back avoiding looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing.

"Um, It's nothing."

"Issac. Look at me." I whispered sternly.

I heard him sigh and he looked up from his paper that Mr. Harris had passed out moments before.

My eyes widened when I saw the bruises on his left cheek and right eye.

"Issac! What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

"Laccross practice yesterday. I-It's nothing alright. I promise. Just drop it please?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I could tell he was keeping something from me. but I nodded.

"Alright. Put some ice on it when you get home though? Please?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah. I will. Thanks."

I nodded and turned back to the paper in front of me.

Suddenly I felt something flick me in the back of the neck, I looked back and saw Stiles throwing eraser bits at me. I gave him an odd look. He gestured towared Scott. I looked over to see him, looking like he was listening closely to something, after a few seconds, a look of shock and sadness flashed across his face. He looked at me, then to Stiles. He whispered something into Stiles ear and the same expression flashed across his face as well. They both turned torwards me with looks of sympathy.

'What?' I mouthed.

Scott looked down at his desk and then back to me. 'You'll find out soon.' He mouthed back.

Wait what? Could he hear something I couldn't? How?! I shook my head and turned around to get started on my worksheet.

Just then, two police officers, one being Stiles's dad, walked in and said something to Mr. Harris. For a second, I think I actually saw some emotion on his face! Wow, I'll never see that again.

"Ms. Woods, would you take a step outside for a moment please?"

I glanced at Stiles and Scott, who looked at me sadly. I nodded and got up, walking out with the two officers.

"Yes?" I asked once we were out of the class.

The two officers exchanged a glance and Stiles's dad turned toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Anabella, we found a couple in the woods last night, their throats were slashed, and their faces couldn't be identified until the bodies were cleaned up. Now I have to ask you something very important ok?"

I just nodded. What did any of this have to do with me?

"Have you- Have you seen your parents lately?" He asked.

"If lately means in the past few days, then yes."

"Ok, lets s try this. When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"Um, yesterday morning before Stiles took me to school. Why? Mr. Stilinski, what does any of this have to do with me?"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Anabella, the couple we found last night, they-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Those were your parents. I'm so sorry." He gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a hug. But I was to in shock to do anything else.

"I'll get Stiles and Scott to leave early and take you to your house or something, our house even, you'll have to be leaving tomorrow."

"L-Leaving? Where?" I asked fighting the tears forming in my eyes.

"To a foster home a while away from here."

I sstood there in shock once again. What was happening? Who had killed my parents? How far away was this place?! And how would I see Scott and Stiles? Could they visit somehow? Questions flooded through my head as Stiles's dad wwnt into the chemistry room once again, I'm assuming to get Stiles and Scott. My assumtion was proven correxct when I hear the scraping of chairs against the linolium flooring and the quick shuffle of feet until they all walked out of the classroom.

"Stiles, Scott, I need you to take Anabella to her house, our house, your house, whatever." He lowered his voice as so I wouldn't hear what he said, but I made out the words anyways. "She needs you two boys more than ever right now, take care of her, I've gotta go back to work, help her pack if you need to."

"What? Where is she going?!" Stiles said, not bothering to be quiet about it either.

His dad gave him a stern look and kept his voice lowered. "She has to go to a foster home about four hours away from here.

"What?! Four hours?" Scott blurted.

Stiles's dad just nodded.

"I have to go back to the station now, take care of her." Those were his last words before he walked out with the other officer.

Four hours?! Parents, dead, never going to see Scott or Stiles or Issac again, Leaving Beacon Hills for good. It was all to much to handle.

Everything around me started to go to slow motion, my breathing became rapid and I couldn't calm it down no matter what I did, a horrible ache formed in my chest, making it harder to breath and feeling like I'd just been shot.

"Bell?" Scotts voice drifted toward me, but it all came in slow motion. "Bells! Are you alright!? Stiles? What's happening?" Scott yelled his voice panicked.

"I-I think she's having a panic attack."

That was when I losr it, I ran away, hoping I wouldn't run into a wall or something, the world was spinning around me, but I somehow made it to the girls bathroom before collapsing onto the ground in front of a sink, gasping for breath.

"Anabella!" I heard Stiles yell my name as well as two pairs of feet slapping against the linolium tiled floors as they ran.

Stiles came running straight into the bathroom. I think Scott was coming in to, but Stiles said something about not crowding me right now. He carefully picked me up off of the ground and pulled me into his arms.

"Anabella look at me, breath, in, out."

"I-I can't." I choked out still gasping for breath. Stiles look of worry turned into something like he had gotten an idea.

"Hold on Bell."

The next think he did shocked me, but got me to hold my breath for a brief moment. Stiles leaned in and placed his lips to mine, kissing me, and getting me to hold my breath. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"What- What was that?"

"You were having a panic attack, I used to get them all the time when my mom died. Not fun huh?"

I shook my head, a tear driped from my eye, I expected more to come soon.

"But why-?"

"Did I kiss you?" He cut me off. I just nodded.

"I read somewhere that holding your breath can help stop a panic attack, and when I kissed you, you held your breath." He smiled slightly, still hugging me tight in his arms. "I'm so sorry about what happened Bell. But hey, at least you got to skip Mr. Harris's class. Yeah, I'll be quiet now."

I smiled a little at him before looking down.

"It-It hurts so b-bad.S-Stiles." I choked out and tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know Bell, I know. Come on, let's get you to mine or Scotts house alright?"

I sniffled and nodded and Stiles helped me up.

We walked out of the bathroom and Scott immedietly tackled me into a famous McCall bear hug.

"Come on Bells, do you want to go to mine or Stiles's house?" Scott asked, his arm on top of Stiles's arm around my shoulders.

"Can we go to your house Scott?"

They both nodded and we all walked out together to Stiles's light blue Jeep. We put all our school stuff in the back and I climed in the Jeep. Scott surprised me by not sitting in the passenger seat by Stiles, but instead sitting with me in the back seat, pulling me close to him as Stiles started up the car. I layd my head on Scotts chest and took in his warmth and protective arms around me. I loved Scott and Stiles so much, like older brothers, only more. They always made me feel safe and protected. How would I even let them go? Did I really have to?

"Alright, to Scotts house we go!" Stiles declared as he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to Scotts house.


	2. Chapter Two - Derek Hale

**~Anabella's POV~**

The ride to Scott's house remained silent the whole way there. When we arrived, we all got out of the car and grabbed our school stuff before going inside and up to Scott's room.  
I didn't think I could take the silence anymore, so I spoke up.

"Is your mom still working?" I asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah, she forgot to tell me if she was working the late shift or not tonight."

I nodded. But before it could go back to complete silence, I blurted out the question that had been on my mind.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Scott and Stiles said in sync as we walked into Scott's room, me and Scott sitting on his bed and Stiles settling for the office chair by Scotts desk.

"Stiles, you hit me with eraser in class, remember this?"

"Yes, and...?" He raised his eyebrow questionably.

"And Scott, you looked like you were listening to something, like a conversation or something. Then you looked like you knew about my parents before I did. How?"

"Oh, that! My mom always did say I had really sensitive ears, so I guess I picked up on the conversation through the door." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Something was going on, but I just didn't have the energy to interrogate like usual, so I just nodded.

"Hey, we'll come visit you." Scott said pulling me into his arms. I welcomed the embrace and rested the back of my head on his chest.

"4 hours away? Scott, you and Stiles both have Laccrosse practice after school pretty much every day after school."

"We always have weekends." Stiles piped up.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled only a little before burying my face in Scott's shirt, letting a few tears slip from my eyes and seep onto his shirt.

Scott stroked my hair and rubbed my back to comfort me. We sat in silence for a moment before Stiles spoke up.

"Do you want us to help you pack?"

I nodded, tears still flowed down my face and onto Scotts shirt. "Please?"

He nodded. "So you want to go ahead and go pack now or..." Scott began. Stiles gave him a 'Dude, what the hell' look and shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, actually, I just want to get it out of the way and come back here."

Stiles looked shocked at my answer for a second but shook his head and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Alright, let's go on to your house then Bella."

I nodded and Scott helped me up off of his bed. We walked out to Stiles's Jeep and got in the same way as before, Scott and I Stiles started the car and we started down the way to my house. Strangly enough, the roads were mostly empty. Suddenly the car jolted forward as Stiles slammed his foot down on the breaks.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's everywhere. God not again, Scott!"

"Stiles, why the hell-" Scott stopped mid sentence when he looked up. There, standing in the middle of the road, was Derek Hale.

"Oh man, not now." Scott mumbled, "Anabella, you stay here alright?"

"Scott, what's going on? Why do I have to-"

"Please, just, stay here, I'll be right back, I promise."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Stiles, come on, you're coming too."

"What? Why do I have to-" Stiles stopped talking when he met Scotts gaze.

"Fine! Fine!" Stiles said getting out of the car right as Derek collapsed. I only recognized him from the news talking about how he was the suspected killer for the body they found in the woods. Turns out the body was his sister Corra Hale, so he was released from jail as soon as everything was cleared up. I watched as Stiles and Scott talked to each other and to Derek, after a few moments of watching Stiles argue, making all kinds of jerking movements with his hands and such, Scott said something that made him pout like a little boy, and I assumed he had lost whatever argument they were having. I watched as Scott and Stiles helped Derek up and started walking to the car. Derek was limping the whole way.

When they got to the car Stiles climbed in the drivers side, tapping his hand impatiantly on the steering wheel as Scott helped Derek into the passenger seat before climbing into the back with me again and taking a deep breath.

"Anabella, this is Derek, he's a, ah... freind of mine, Derek, this is Anabella, she's very close to me and Stiles." He said the last part looking directly into Derek's eyes, as if sending him some kind of telepathic message through it. Yeah, his stare was that hard, but protective as well...

I shook the suspition off and turned to Scott. "What is going on here?" I whispered to Scott.

"Listen, Stiles and I have to take care of something really quick, so Stiles is going to drop you off at his house and-"  
"Wait, you guys are gonna leave me alone?!" My eyes widened and I examined Scotts face. He looked like he really didn't want to, but I guess whatever was going on was pretty important.

"No, well, yes, but- Stiles will only be gone for like ten minutes, then one of us is going to drive you to your house and help you start packing-"

"And by one of us he means me because there is no way in hell that I'm letting you drive my Jeep Scott." Stiles interrupted him.

"Ok," Scott continued, "Then Stiles will drive you and help you start packing and I'll get there soon after alright? I promise, you're just going to have to trust me on this."

"Trust you? How am I supposwed to trust you? You're leaving me when I need _both_ you _and_ Stiles, with no explaination at all!" Tears flowed from my eyes again.

Suddenly I noticed that Stiles had pulled to the side of the road and stopped.

"You want to know the truth Bella?" Stiles turned to me.

"Stiles don't you even-" Derek started but Stiles cut him off.

"The truth is that Derek got shot by someone and we need to take him to the hospital quickly so he doesn't bleed out or get infected alright?"

"A-Alright."

Stiles nodded, turned back around, and started driving again.

"Um, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just drop me and Bells off at her house and then take Derek to the hospital. Then once all that is good you can drive back to her house and join us."

"I- Well-" He sighed. "Alright." He agreed as we pulled into my driveway.

"Bells, you get inside real quick, I'll be inside in a sec alright?"

I nodded and got out, walking inside my house, my empty house...

* * *

**Please Review! One Review = One Kiss From Stiles! ;)**


	3. Chapter Three - The Bullet

Stiles watched as Anabella unlocked the door and walked into her now empty house before turning his attention back to Scott, who was standing next to him, and Derek, who was still sitting in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

"So... Do we have a plan? Wait, better question, Derek, who shot you? I mean, arn't the Argents main focus on the Kanima right now? And is the bullet the same as last time? Or is it actually a silver bullet this time? And if it is the same as before then how are we going to-"

"Stiles!" Scott interupted his rambling.

Stiles looked at Scott, his eyebrows raised, silently asking 'What?'

"Shut up for a second!" Derek yelled at him.

Stiles took a slight step back, surprised at the power in Dereks voice before he straightened himself up again and held his hands up in surrender.

"Spotlight's all yours Mr. Sourwolf."

Derek glared at him and started talking.

"Well, Scott, your little girlfriends father shot me." Derek sighed. "He was aiming for the Kanima, he shot me instead. I'm not sure if he knew he actually hit me, or if he just didn't care, but we need to get the same bullet."

"So it is the same bullet as before, Arctic Blue Mookshood."

"Nordic Blue Monkshood you idiot." Derek corrected Stiles rolling his eyes.

"So how are we going to get the bullet like last time, I mean, I'm not exactly on the best terms with Alison right now, and it's not like we can just, knock on the door and ask for a freaking Wolfsbane bullet." Scott said.

"I can always call Alison and ask, I can tell her that Scott got shot, school should be out by now, and I'm sure that if it came to something for life or death, she would do anything she could to help you Scott, I can see it in her eyes. That part of her still loves you, but I think she's just having a really hard time handling her moms death and you being a werewolf and everything. I mean, it's a lot to handle." Stiles said.

"She just saw me though Stiles, how-"

"Yeah Scott, she just saw you, about three hours ago, look at the time, a lot can happen in three hours if you haven't noticed."

"Alright fine, but how are you going to get it from her when she brings it to you and sees Derek huh? Because I don't think she'll be very willing to help him, she blames him for her moms death."

"Well if you would just tell her that her mother tried to kill you that night then-" Derek started, raising his voice at Scott, but Scott cut him off.

"No! I'm not letting that be the last memory Alison has of her mom. Ok I just, I just can't do that to her."

"Ok! We'll figure it out alright! Right now though Scott, you need to go and comfort Anabella, I'll take Derek to the vet and I'll be back as soon as I can. Just, ah, tell her that Derek got shot in the leg and I had to drive him over to the hospital."

"Alright, and Stiles, when you're calling Alison, tell her what happened with Anabella, I know that her and Lydia are probably worried sick."

Stiles nodded. "Alright, I will, now go help Anabella pack, tell her I'll be back as soon as I can, oh and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you for this, and if Derek kills me, I hope you leard your lesson."

"I heard that." Derek anounced.

"Yeah, yeah, werewolf, super hearing, lets just get the bullet."

Scott nodded and went inside Anabellas house, leaving me alone wioth Derek. Great...

I ran over to the drivers side of my Jeep and climbed in as Derek closed the passenger door.

"Taking Mr. Sourwolf to the vet, how fun." Stiles mumbled under his breath as he started up his Jeep.

"I heard that too Stiles, and I swear to God if you call me that one more time I'm going to-"

"Going to what Derek?" Stiles cut him off. "Rip my throat out? I'm not sure if you've noticed but I can still drag your little werewolf ass out on the street and leave you for dead. Ok? So I don't really think you should be making threats right now. Alright?"

"Stiles," Derek started, "Wolfsbane bullet wound or not, I can still tear you apart, now call Scott's little girlfriend, get her to bring the bullet, and drive, or I actually _will_ rip your throat out, slowly and painfully, with my claws, _and _my teeth." He threatened, his eyes flashing red as his fangs and claws came out.

"Oh my God, ok I get it, very descriptive, thanks for that."

Derek glared at him, his eyes still glowing their Alpha red color. Stiles' eyes widened as he turned away and put his attention on the road as he was about to start driving. He grabbed his phone from the center console and started to call Alison. This was going to be a long drive.

_'I'm so killing Scott for this later...'_ Stiles thought as he waited for Alison to pick up her phone.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but hey, at least it's something! :) Please review! Love you all! :)**


End file.
